Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, mobile computing devices, servers, solid state drives, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Semiconductor memory may comprise non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery).
One type of non-volatile memory has strings of non-volatile memory cells that have a select transistor at each end of the string. Typically, such strings are referred to as NAND strings. A NAND string may have a drain side select transistor at one end that connects the string to a bit line. A NAND string may have a source side select transistor at one end that connects the string to a source line. The non-volatile memory cells may also be referred to as non-volatile memory cell transistors, with the channels of the non-volatile memory cell transistors collectively being referred to as a NAND string channel.